


A New Sister

by Satosen



Series: Loki's Sister [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satosen/pseuds/Satosen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers have rescued a young girl from torcher on Midgard and the Allfather has decreed her part of his family. Now Loki has a new younger sister from the same race that he despises and yet he can't seem to hate her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her Arrival

** >;3 Chapter Start C:<**

"Loki, my brother, how are you feeling?"  A tall man with blond hair and large muscles asked as he walked into the room.  The man had baby blue eyes, and was wearing red, blue, and silver, Asgardian armor.  He had an innocent like aura around him and he walked with the pride of a leader.

  "What do you want, Thor?  You rarely ever come to visit me, unless it is very important or you want to pester me." Loki sighed and glanced warily at his brother.  Loki was a lean ,and tall man.  He was short compared to his brother and had less muscle. He had black hair that was slicked back and emerald eyes.  
  "I guess I must get to the point before you become angered."  at that Thor paused to think of how to put what he was going to say. He finally made up his mind, after a few minutes of silence, to get to the point bluntly."  We have a new member of our family."  He finally said.  Loki froze where he stood, and stared at his brother.  
  "How? Is mother pregnant again?  Or are you talking about another pet?"  Loki was staring wide eyed at his brother.  He was in complete and utter shock at the news.  Thor smiled and then looked out the window and back to his brother again.  
  "We have adopted a young girl by decree of father."  He said happily.  
  "By decree of father?  Why did he do that, and who is this new sister of ours?"  Loki, growing increasingly suspicious of his brothers sinister grin.  
  Suddenly, he heard something slide over stone and looked at the now cracked door.  A small human child, that was no more than twelve, by the look of it, was standing there shyly looking through the crack in the door.  Thor's eyes shot wide and he walked over to the door.  He opened it so he could fully look at the girl.  
  "Now Kira, you should not be up.  You should be lying down and resting."  Thor half-heartedly scolded her, but the girl simply looked up at him with stunningly blue eyes and then raised a hand to Thor's and held onto his pointer finger looking up at him.  
  "Well, since you are up and here I might as well introduce you to your new brother."  Thor sighed and then patted her on the head with the hand she wasn't holding.  Loki stood by, watching in a quizzical silence.  Thor turned back around to face Loki, with the child at his side.  He quickly strode over to his brother, and began to introduce the girl.  
  "Loki, this is Kira. She is a Midgardian and is to be our new sister from hence forth."  Thor stated plainly.  Loki stared at his brother, and then stared at the girl, and then back at his brother again.  
  "Has father gone as mad as you?  It is bad enough that she is here in the first place but, to become our sister?  Do you even know if the child has any other relatives she could go to or something?"  Loki asked, and sputtered at his brother.  
  "Yes I do know her history.  The Avengers told me before allowing me to even meet the girl.  She has no next to family and has had a very hard life for one so young.  Also, Please, brother, lower your voice.  You might frighten the child."  Thor said in a calm, and sad voice.  Kira looked at the two, and then proceeded to walk over onto the balcony, whilst they argue.  She looked around at the scenery and was completely amazed that it looked so peaceful and calm. The sounds of the birds were wonderful!  She jumped up, and was now standing on the top of the railing looking at the scenery on the other side of the semi-translucent barrier.  
  Thor's breath caught in his throat as he caught sight of Kira on the railing. He immediately ignored his brother, and dashed over to her. However, there was the problem of the shield that she had so carelessly walked past.  
  "Kira, will you come here it is dangerous up there." Thor spoke softly, as if not to spook her.  Kira turned her head to look at him with her innocent eyes.  Then, she went to take a step over to where her brothers were waiting behind the barrier. Suddenly, she slipped on the smooth stone and toppled toward them. Falling off the stone and toward the hard ground at their feet, Thor moved to catch her but, Loki was quicker than his brother.  He stood up,  from the partial crouch position he had caught her in, still holding her close to his chest.  
  "Honestly, why should we have such a clumsy Midgardian child?”  Loki was trying desperately to hide the fact that he had fallen for the absurd idea, of having a younger sister to take care of. "Does she even know how to speak?"  Kira looked up at Loki's face.  She was not fooled by his nonchalant behavior, unlike his brother.  
  "Come now, Loki, at least try it out."  Thor tried to persuade his brother.  Suddenly, Kira curled herself up tighter to Loki's chest, causing both to look down at her.  She looked up into Loki's emerald eyes.  
  "Don't lie about what you feel, Nii-Chan."  Kira stated in a small voice.  Thor’s eyes widened, and he looked up at his brother who was frozen in shock as her words sunk into him.  
  "Loki, my brother, you have been graced with the honor of being the first to hear this child speak. At least now, will you let her be our sister?"  Thor said hopefully and Kira looked up at Loki.  
  "Oh, stop looking at me like that!  I give up! Okay, I will try this whole 'older brother' thing. If only to make sure Thor does not spoil you."  Then he shivered.  "It is getting cold out here let us adjourn into my living courtiers." He swiftly walked back into the room, and sat down on his couch. Kira yawned as she sat up a little. Then, she proceeded to lay her head on Loki's shoulder. Dark circles began to encircle her eyes as she tried to keep them open. Loki looked down at her, away from his conversation with Thor.  
  "You don't have to stay awake, we will still be here when you wake" Loki spoke softly to her.  
  "Do you promise?" Kira looked up into his eyes and whispered back.  
  "I swear it.  Now, rest up, love, you are in dire need of it." He said that then softly kissed her forehead.  Thor sat across from them in silent glee as he watched Kira nuzzle further into Loki's neck, and proceeded to fall into a deep slumber.  
  "I never thought I'd see the day that you would allow a Midgardian to be so close, let alone one that had been shaken by the very touch of anyone, just a fort night ago.  You are truly amazing my brother."  Thor said that as he shook his head.  Loki looked at his brother with a very serious look.  
  "Now that she is asleep, I want you to tell me what happened to Kira."  The look that Thor gave him was bone chilling.  It was a look of complete sorrow.  
  "May we wait, and allow the Avengers to explain, when we travel to Midgard?"  Thor asked in a strangely quiet voice.  
  "But, I am forbidden to leave this room any further than that balcony.  How am I supposed to go to Midgard?"  Loki asked in confusion.  Thor smiled.  
  "Father said that if you and the child were able to bond, then you may go to Midgard as the child's protector.  By the way you hold her I can guess that you are already attached to the child.”  Loki sighed as he looked down at her twitching form.  She had become something precious to him in the space of a few hours.  It was so unlike him to have any feelings for a Midgardian, and yet he wanted nothing more than to learn about this little child in his arms.  Loki looked back at his brother and nodded his agreement.  
  "I will go to Midgard, but only to learn what has happened to her."  Loki's voice was soft, and carried little reluctance.  Thor smiled yet again then stood to leave.  
  "Good, then we shall be leaving in another fortnight.  So as to allow the child much needed rest, and become more accustomed to us.  With that, I bid thee goodnight brother."  With that said, Thor bowed his head once to his brother, and then strolled out of the room.  Loki sighed at the much needed quiet that now rest upon his room.  He looked down at the sleeping bundle in his arms, and then proceeded to slip into a  
restful sleep.

**_> ;3 Chapter End C:<_ **


	2. Laughter Of A Different Kind

** >;3 Chapter Beginning C:<**

  Loki awoke with a slight pressure on his chest and lap. He looked down and remembered the previous night. Loki's lips curved into a slight smirk as he moved his hand and brushed some of the hair out of Kira's small and delicate face. He was practically beaming with happiness at the fact that he was now an older brother and that same person had yet to think badly of him. Kira stirred ever so slightly as she began to rouse herself from dreamland. She blinked her brilliant blue eyes up at Loki ever so slowly.  
   "Morning, love. Did you sleep well?" Loki's voice was no more than a whisper. Kira nodded as she stared up at her big brother, almost as if she didn't believe he was really there. “It is probably time to get some food. You must be ravenous by now." Loki looked over to his large grandfather clock and saw it was right around breakfast time. "Good it is almost time for breakfast. We should get ready." Kira nodded and wobbly got to her feet. When she had finally caught her balance she looked back over to Loki, and smiled. Loki couldn't help but smile back.

  Suddenly, Thor burst in, carrying two trays, and a maid came carrying a pair e of cloths for Kira to change into. Loki was at Kira's side putting a steadying hand on her back, as he rolled his eyes at Thor's childish antics.  
  "Must you be so loud, Thor? We are but just waking." Loki tried to stifle a yawn after his spoke but to no avail. Kira looked wide eyed up at Loki. Curiosity sparkling in her deep blue eyes, while Thor burst into a jolly bellow of a laff.  
  "As I can see brother." Thor replied happily. "You haven't even changed from yesterday’s clothes. Tell me, did you sleep on the couch the entire time?" Thor inquired.  
  "And what is it to you?" Loki replied testily as he popped his back. Kira tried popping her back as well and was surprised at the slew of pops that ensued.  
  Both Loki, and Thor burst into laughter at the face Kira was making. Loki walked d back over to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder, once he had gotten his laughter under control.  
  "Sorry, love, we aren't laughing to make you unhappy. I truly hope you can learn to forgive us." Kira stared at Loki for a few minutes then smiled and nodded her head in confirmation of her forgiveness. Loki smiled back and then held Kira's fragile hand in his own thin hand. "Now let’s eat shall we? Or would you prefer a bath first?" Kira gazed at the food suspiciously until her stomach growled for the tantalizing food.  
  "I think your stomach answered for you." Loki chuckles lightly then leads Kira over to the table that Thor had placed the food on. Kira instantly sees something bright red and hides from it behind Loki.  
  "Love, whatever is so frightening?" Loki turns and knees in front of her so he is eye level, and then puts his hands on both of Kira's shoulders.  
  "Red." It is the only thing that she says and Loki understands.  
  "Don't worry, Love, I am here, and I won't let anything hurt you, ever again." Loki says that as he plants a kind kiss on her small forehead. Kira looked up into his emerald eyes and nodded before slowly walking over and looking at the food. She quickly grabbed a strawberry and examined it before biting it.  
  Loki chuckled she was so different from the people he usually was around. Kira came back to Loki’s side with a plate in hand. On the plate was an assortment of fruits, meat, cheese, and bread. She held the plate up as if she wanted Loki to take it.  
  “Is that for me?” Loki asked as he kneeled down to Kira’s level. She nodded and pushed the plate lightly into his chest. Loki smiled. “Thank you love, now get yourself some food as well or would you like me to help?” Kira smiled brightly and nodded again. “Okay, than lets go get you some food.” Loki took the plate from Kira’s hands in one of his own and guided her back to the table with his other lightly resting on her shoulder.  
  “Kira seems to be warming up to you nicely brother.” Thor commented after a few minutes. Loki was now sitting with Kira in his lap as they both ate. Loki then looked up at his brother and nodded slightly. Thor sighed. “There is no reason to be so guarded my brother. So will you please try to at least act as we did before everything?” it was Loki’s turn to sigh.  
  “Nii-chan?” Kira’s small voice floated over Loki’s ears and he looked down. She was staring up at him with food crumbs all over her face and fruit juice smeared on her nose. Loki chuckled and stood to grabbed a handkerchief to clean her up.  
  “Okay, I think it is time for you to take a bath, love.” Kira nodded then shook her head.  
  “Nii-chan, I don’t like the water.” Kira’s eyes began to tear up and she sniffed. Loki kneeled down to her height and held her hands in his.  
  “It’s okay, love, I won’t let anything happen to you, okay?” Kira sniffed then shrugged. “Fine do you want me to help you?” Kira looked up at him with big blue eyes full of hope. Thor choked on the meat he was shoveling into his mouth.  
   “Shouldn’t one of the maids do that?” Loki gave his brother a look that practically screamed ‘You’re an idiot’.  
  “Thor, did you not specify yesterday night that she DOES NOT trust other people easily? What makes you think she would even stay in the same room alone with a person she has not even spoken with or saved her life? Plus I would not trust any of the maids, as kind as they seem, to be able to deal with Kira delicately.” Thor shrugged.  
  “I see the reason in your words brother. Would you like some help in washing her?” Loki shook his head.  
  “No I think I can cope on my own.” Thor nodded then went back to stuffing his face with meat. Loki simply rolled his eyes at his brothers behavior then went about getting a maid to grab some other garments for Kira to wear after she was clean. He then sent them to get the water ready but to make it a light warm, not cold, but not hot either.  
 ** _> :D Switch!_**  
  Thor listened as Loki gave Kira a bath at first there were whispers of comfort and some of fear then he heard his brother speaking normal every once and a while asking if Kira was okay still. Suddenly there was a splashing sound and then a pause in all sound. Thor’s ears strained for any sound as he sat on the edge of his seat. An eruption of laughter from both Loki and Kira came from the bathroom. Thor sat dumbstruck as he listened to their laughter dwindle until they had controlled it then they continue the bath. It had been many years since Loki had actually laughed like that. It was not a cackle of a man who had become crazed, nor was it the sarcastic chuckle Thor had heard so many times when his brother would get joy from Thor’s humiliation or the sad chuckle that Thor had heard emanating from his brother when he was asked to stop his madness and come home. No this was actual laugh of happiness. It sounded like the joyous ringing of a bell to Thor’s well trained ears.  
  Thor sat back and chuckled to himself. The thought that a young girl had changed Loki so drastically in just a day or two seemed impossible but it sounded familiar to what had happened to him with Jane.  
  The sounds of cloth moving and water gentle splashing told Thor that Kira’s bath was done and that they would be out in a minute. Thor shook his head from his thoughts and started grabbing the platters that were now empty. Leaving the rest for Loki and Kira to eat Thor left the room.  
 ** _> :D Finn C:<_**


	3. Nightmares

  ** _> :3 Beginning C:<_** 

  It had been four days since Loki met Kira and they had begun to bond, now Loki was walking the halls of the palace looking for where Kira could be hiding. Lately the girl had been teaching Loki Midgardian games that she remembered from when she was younger. Yesterday they had played tic-tac-toe, and the day before that they played hopscotch.  
  “Ah, there you are! I found you Love.” Loki picked up a giggling Kira and she hugged him.

  “Again, I want to play again! This time I know I'll win!” Kira happily squealed as Loki spun both of them around.  
  “Again, and why ever would I give up on finding you?” Kira giggled again and hugged him tightly.  
  “I know you wouldn’t, Nii-chan!” She nuzzled into the crook of his neck then yawned.  
  “I think it’s time for someone to take a break. You know you should be resting.” Kira pouted.  
  “I’m not," Yawn", tired, and why ever would I want to rest when we're having so much fun? You are having fun aren't you Nii-chan?” Loki looked at her in surprise then his features softened.  
  “Of course I’m having fun, Love. However your health is more important to me.” Kira smiled before curling up against his chest and falling asleep. Loki gently brought her back to his room where he lay her on his bed and tucked her in before laying down next to her and falling asleep.  
Thor had come in at one point or another and had decided that rest was much more needed then food so he let them sleep. They slept through dinner and for a few hours more. Now on the stroke of midnight Loki began to have warped dreams. He dreamt that the creatures that had given him more power had come back and that they were going to take the most precious things he had. They first grabbed Thor though he tried to fight them off they still overpowered him and then through him in a cage of brass. Then they grabbed his mother, the queen, the only one he had never been able to bring himself to hate. They threw her in the cage with Thor and they hug each other tightly. Loki was unable to break free from the ones that held him still, and so he watched as they found Kira’s hiding place and drug her to the cage. Loki screamed for them to let his family go, but it seemed as though his voice had been taken from him. Kira screamed and reached through the bars of the cage at Loki and screamed for him to help them. They dragged the cage to the rainbow bridge and put it at the edge then they tipped it over and through it into the abyss. When they finally let go of Loki he rushed to the edge looking for even a glimmer of hope that they had made it safely to somewhere else and not just fallen into the abyss never to return again.  
  Loki awoke finally with tears in his eyes as the first thing he saw was the Midgardian child that had already made her way into his heart. He pulled her close and hugged her tight, swearing that he would never let anyone take her away from him.  
  Eventually, Loki calmed down and fell into a restful sleep, but deep in Kira’s dreams she could not find the rest that now resided in Loki. Her dreams were filled with shadowy figures poking and prodding her. Yelling too loud for her to understand and tossing her around. She could smell the stench of decay all around her and feel the disgusting slim that seemed to ooze out of the walls themselves. She could hear the rattling of chains and the cries of the other children. She stayed close to the wall and remained silent, for she knew not to make a sound out of turn or else you got the punishment. Kira could feel the cold heavy weight of her chains and whimpered slightly to the cold wind chills that brew threw her skinny form. She knew where she was, she was back in the dungeons the Avengers had rescued her from. Kira could no longer tell if this was dream or reality, either way it was living hell. She began to wonder if she had simply made up her rescue and the kindness she had been shown just so she could feel better or if she had gone mad.  
  Suddenly, she was shaken away from the torchers she had once known and opened her eyes to see her brother, his green eyes alight with worry. Tears streamed down her face as she hugged him tightly and he rubbed her back hushing her. Cooing that everything was alright and that he was right there.  
  “Love?” Kira nodded slightly when she had finally calmed down again “Are you alright now?” Kira shrugged as she nuzzled deeper into Loki’s chest. “Can you tell me what wrong?” He asked softly and Kira looked up at him and sniffed.  
  “I had a horrible nightmare that all of this wasn’t real and I was back in that horrid dungeon being tortured and shivering in the cold all alone.” Loki hugged her tightly and looked into her eyes.  
  “Don’t worry Love, from now on I go wherever you may go. I will always be here to protect you, okay?” Kira nodded and hugged him again before falling asleep again Loki not far behind her.  
 ** _> :3 End O’ Chapter! C:<_**


	4. A Tale Of Old

**_> :) CHAPTER START C:<_**  
  Kira runs happily about the palace as Loki laughs and follows at a slower pace.  
  “Please slow down, love. ~ I can hardly keep up with you at that pace. ~” He chuckles and she smiles giggling up at him.  
  “I’m sorry Nii-chan. ~ It is just that I can’t wait to see momma and daddy!!~~” Loki smiles softly at her and almost envies her happiness to be called into the Alfather’s presence. After all, they did lock him away in the palace only able to go out into the small garden inside the palace walls. Loki sighed at the memories of his ventures with Thor outside of the city and deep in the woods, all of the hunting adventures, sparring, and simple Asgardian games that they would play when they were growing up. Oh how he missed those times, even if it was a time that he lived in his brother’s shade, it was a time that Odin was his father, Thor his brother, and he was a prince of Asgard, not the runt son of Laufey, king of the frost giants. He watches as Kira happily spins about the hall bouncing about and giggling, and remembers a time when he and Thor had ventured into the woods. It was one of his happiest memories and one of the only ones where Thor had acted like an actual brother to him~  
 ** _> ;3 FLASH BACK C:<_**  
  “Thor! W-wait up! We aren’t supposed to be here! Father will become angered by our venturing here and punish us!” A younger Loki of about eleven or twelve desperately runs after a younger Thor of about the same age. Thor laughs at Loki’s complaints.  
  “Do not be such a coward, brother!~ This will be fun and father does not have to know of our venture!~” Thor’s voice is jolly and slightly mocking to his brother as he continues to jump over boulders and fallen trees.  
  “Please Thor! The Alfather knows everything! He will know of our ventures long before we even come home!” Loki continues to run after his brother but gets hit by tree branches and trips over rocks as he does so. Thor laughs at him and continues running through the forest.  
  “What? Are you afraid of a little adventure?!~” Loki bites his lip slightly.  
  “I-I a-m n-not!” He stutters the words making Thor bellow with even more laughter.  
  “Then how about you show me! ~Unless you’re too scared! ~~” Loki frowns angrily.  
  “I-I will! I’ll show that I am just as brave if not more brave then you are!” Thor laughs even harder as they continue to run.  
  Eventually Thor runs out of breath and leans against a tree panting lightly. He looks back only to realize he'd lost Loki in all of his racing. He starts to back track down his steps in search of his brother. He finds Loki out of breath with his clothes torn, his hair a mess with twigs and leaves sticking out of it, his pale skin scratched up, and his knees badly scraped up from tripping more than once. He is cradling his hands to his chest and sniffling lightly. Thor frowns and walks up to Loki. Kneeling down in front of him, he takes Loki’s hands carefully and examines them seeing all of the scrapes and bruises on them. Loki hiccups softly.  
  “I-I tried t-to k-keep up…” A few tears slip down Loki’s cheeks and Thor wipes them away carefully with his free hand.  
  “It’s alright. You did a wonderful job brother. I should have been keeping a better eye on you to make sure I didn't push you too hard.” Thor hugs Loki to him and pets Loki’s hair carefully. “Now let us get to the healers to help with all of these cuts!” Thor’s voice starts to carry on its usual nonchalant and bellowing sound to it. Loki nods and sniffles again. Taking Thor’s hand he carefully stands up and wobbles a bit. Thor stabilizes Loki helpfully as they track back to the palace. “When father comes to scold us I’ll take all of the blame, that way you can rest and get stronger for next time~”  
  Odin never came to scold them that night and Frigga couldn’t stop smiling at the two of them.  
 ** _> ;3 Flash Back End C:<_**  
  Loki takes a deep breath as they stand in front of the great doors to the throne room of the palace and he looks down at Kira who can’t seem to stop bouncing happily. He smiles lightly before straightening his features and leads Kira into the room. As soon as they get the steps he bows lowly to Odin and Frigga. He shoots a small smile to Frigga and then averts his eyes back to the floor. Kira bows as well and Odin actually smiles as he stands.  
  “You may both stand.” Odin’s elderly and rough voice somehow manages to sound almost kind as he speaks to them. “I have called you here to see your progress.” He steps down the stairs deliberately slowly with his wife Frigga walking behind him until they are both in front of Loki and Kira on regular ground. Kira smiles up at him and Loki keeps his gaze to the floor.  
  “Kira will you tell us how your stay here has been?” Frigga’s motherly voice sweeps quietly through the room and Loki seems to relax. Kira smiles happily and seems to bounce more.  
  “It’s been wonderful! Nii-chan has been so much fun to play with and he’s always happy to play with me! And big brother Thor is always happy to come over and eat breakfast with us like a real family! I’ve gotten to see almost all of the gardens too and Nii-chan has walked around in them with me and told me all sorts of stories about the people that live here and the funny animals that live outside of these walls! Sometimes he even takes me to the library and shows me the pictures! Every once and a while he has even helped my start to read the books on my own!” Odin and Frigga both smile happily and Odin kneels down caressing Kira’s hair lightly.  
 “You are very pleased to be around Loki I am guessing?” His voice continues to hold the same kind sound to it and Kira smiles widely as he nods excitedly.  
  “Nii-chan is the best! ~”Odin nods and smiles a little bit more as he stands and looks at Loki.  
  “You have done well my son.” Loki frowns in slight disdain at being called son by Odin but he fakes a smile and nods his gratitude for the praise. “You are dismissed, you may both leave now.” Odin turns and walks up the stairs again and Frigga pulls Loki into a tight and loving hug before letting go and following Odin back up the stairs. Loki takes Kira’s had gently and leads her out of the room taking her to one of the libraries.  
  “As a reward for your good behavior in front of them both, I shall read you another of our Asgardian tales~” Kira happily bounces and smiles up at Loki.  
  “Yeah!” They walk through the library in search of a new tale to tell Kira.  
 ** _> ;3 Chapter End C:<_**


	5. My Darling Sunshine

**_> ;3 CHAPTER START C:<_ **

  “You are my sunshine~ My darling sunshine~” Loki stirs softly and yawns quietly as he listens to someone singing lightly. “You make me happy~ When Skies are gray~” He smiles lightly and blinks open his eyes looking over to the balcony were Kira sat on top of the railing making a small crown of flowers that were gathered in the lap of her skirt. “You’ll never know dear~ How much I love you~” Loki sits up and listens silently to her soft and wonderful singing. “Please don’t take my sunshine away~”  
  Loki stands up and quietly walks over to her and hugs her from behind.  
  “What are you singing, love?” His question is quiet and a bit loving.  
  “It’s a Midgardian lullaby that some of the other kids would sing, It’s called, ‘You Are My Sunshine’~” She smiles up at Loki and places a lovely woven crown of lavender flowers on top of his head. “Did I wake you Nii-chan?” Loki chuckles and gently shakes his head.  
  “Not at all, love~ but your singing was a wonderful way of motivating me to get out of bed~” Kira giggles happily and turns a bit hugging Loki’s skinny torso. “Shall we go get something to eat, love?” She nods and hops off of the railing after brushing the execs flowers off the edge. Loki walked off to grab himself a clean green tunic and wash off his face. He carefully combed back his black slightly curly hair with his fingers as he walked back into the main room. Kira was there waiting for him with a lovely midnight blue gown on with accents of silver throughout it. She smiles at him and took his arm as they started off for the dining hall.  
  As they walked Kira continued humming the lullaby from before, softly and sweetly, making Loki smile more.  
 “Perhaps after breakfast, we shall ask Frigga if we might go to the stables and have you meet the steads~” His voice cares lightly and Kira smiles happily, bouncing in place.  
  “You mean it Nii-chan?!” Her voice is excited and Loki smiles more as he nods.  
  “Of course I mean it love~ You know I would never lie to you~” His reply makes Kira bounce even more as they enter the dining hall. Thor is there with his friends Sif and the warriors three as they eat and talk about days of old. Thor notices their entrance and happily motions them over to eat with him.  
  “Come! I wish for you to meet my friends, my young sister~” Kira meekly hides behind Loki and clutches the fabric of his tunic lightly. Loki smiles softly and turns a bit as he slides his hand over her shoulder and gently pulls her in front of himself.  
  “Don’t worry, love. They won’t hurt you~ You are our sister now~” His voice is soft and Thor’s friends gape at the niceness in his voice. Kira nods slightly and takes Loki’s arm hugging it close as she walks over to Thor and his friends.  
  “G-good morning…” She gulps lightly and Sif smiles at her. Thor laughs happily and claps Loki on his shoulders harshly.  
  “You have done well in making our young sister talk to others~ I am sure by the time we are to leave for Earth, that you and she will have no troubles in talking to the others~” Loki winces at Thor’s loud voice and nods softly with a slight frown on his features.  
  “I not too sure of that myself Thor…” His mutter goes unnoticed by Thor as he goes back to laughing with his friends and stuffing his face. Loki takes Kira to a few seats down and they both order some food from the kitchen, which is quickly brought out. They both eat quickly and leave as soon as they finish, now in search of Frigga who is probably in one of the gardens tending to the plants the way she always does when she is not in someone else’s company.  
  After a while of searching they find her in a much less frequented garden then they had expected. She looks up and smiles at them when she hears their footsteps. Kira rushes up to her and hugs her happily and Loki follows at a slightly slower pace with a light smile playing on his thin lips.  
  “Mother, how are you? ~” Loki’s voice still continues to carry that soft and kind tone that it has for the entire morning. Frigga chuckles and looks up at Loki as she picks Kira up and props her lightly on her hip with her arms around Kira’s waist gently holding her there. She stands and continues to smile.  
  “I am well, but much happier at this unexpected visit from the two of you~” Her kind motherly voice warms Loki’s heart a bit and he smiles a bit more.  
  “I am glad to hear that~ Kira and I were wondering if you would be willing to take us to the stables, so that we can introduce her to the stallions?” Frigga smiles a bit more and looks down at Kira.  
  “You wish to meet the stallions?” Kira nods happily.  
  “Nii-chan has told me so much about them already and I really want to see them! May I please?” Kira gives Frigga her best set of puppy dog eyes and pleading tone. Loki chuckles lightly and Frigga does the same.  
  “Oh, I don’t see why not~ What harm will come in showing them to you? ~” She looks over at Loki who smiles at her kindly and her heart seems to melt a bit. “It warms my heart to see you smiling at me like that again…” She moves one of her hands supporting Kira with the other as she reaches forward and gently caresses Loki’s cheek.  
  “Until recently I didn’t know that I could smile like this again…” He leans lightly into Frigga’s hand and closes his eyes softly. Frigga smiles more and then chuckles.  
  “I am glad to see that Kira and you have been getting along so well~” Loki nods softly and opens his eyes looking at Kira happily.  
  “I am as well~”  
**_> ;3 CHAPTER END C:<_** ** _  
_**


	6. Sleipnir

**> ;3 Chapter Start C:<**  
  
  The doors to the stables swing open as Kira happily runs in dragging Loki behind her. Frigga walks in slowly behind them and relieves the guards of their posts.  
  "We were ordered by the AlFather to stand guard."  
  "And now I am relieving you of your duty for the moment." the guard glances towards Kira and Loki.  
  "Your majesty, is it truly wise to be alone with the war criminal?"  
  "I'm sure I can watch over my children on my own thank you. Now please leave." Frigga watches the guard leave before turning back to watch Kira stretch up to pet a grey horse with eight legs.  
  "Nii-chan, why does this one have your eyes?" Kira looks up quickly at Loki who chuckles.  
  "This is my son, Sleipnir." Loki gently caresses the horse's mane.  
  "Nii-chan is a daddy?"  
  "More like a mother." Kira pauses and tries to think it over.  
  "How?"  
  "A long time ago, a giant came to Asgard and said he would built the wall around our great home. However, in payment he asked for; the sun, the moon, and Freya as his wife. The AlFather agreed to this and allowed the giant to use his giant horse as well, but with the condition that he must finish within a time limit. As it would happen, the giant's horse helped him to quickly build up the wall. The AlFather saw that the Giant would finish three days before the dew time and sent me out to stop them from finishing. I tried many different ways to stop the construction before finally transforming myself into a mare and lead the giant's horse away..." Loki's voice trails off as he stares into Sleipnir's eyes with a distant look in his own.  
 "Did you stop the giant in time, Nii-chan?" Kira gently tugs at the hem of his tunic. Loki smiles gently down at her.  
 "I stop him just before he could put the final brick in and when I returned to Asgard I was with Sleipnir." Kira smiles and looks back at Sleipnir.  
  "So that would mean I'm an Aunty right, Nii-chan?" She pets Sleipnir's muzzle lightly.  
  "Yes, I suppose that does." Loki chuckles.  
  "I'm going to spoil you for the rest of forever then!" Kira giggles and bounces happily.  
  "Then how about you and I get some treats him then?" Frigga extends her hand to Kira who takes it happily while nodding. As the two walk away Loki gently trails his fingers along the insignias on Sleipnir's harness. His eyes carefully stare over the roughed parts of his skin under the unremovable leather.  
  "If only I could free you my son..." He whispers to himself before Kira and Frigga return. Kira's arms are full of treats and Loki chuckles as he watched her.  
  "You too, Nii-chan!" Kira smiles as she hands Loki some of the treats.  
  "As you wish love, but he can only eat so much." He chuckles and feeds Sleipnir his few treats. As they continue to feed Sleipnir a guard returns and walks up to them.  
  "The AlFather has requested all of your presences." Frigga purses her lips and Loki looks down at Kira who bounces happily.  
  "Daddy wants to see me!" She giggles and Loki looks to Frigga with sadness in his eyes.  
**> ;3 End Chapter C:<**


	7. The AllFather

**_> ;3 CHAPTER START C:<  
  
  _**Kira happily skips through the halls holding onto Frigga's had cutely. Loki follows behind them at a slower pace and smiles sadly at her. Once they are in the thrown room Odin dismisses everyone else and looks down upon the three. He sighs lightly and rubs a hand across his face.  
  "Frigga... is it not true that Loki is not to leave the palace except for his trip to Midgard that is to be had not but a few more days hence?" His voice is tired as he asks the question and looks down upon his queen.  
  "Yes..." Her voice is quiet and she glances from the corner of her eye at Loki, who has his eyes down cast. her eys then go to Kira who is quietly fidgeting in her arms.  
  "Do you admit to accompanying them outside of the palace?..." their regal slow talk is confusing Kira who looks around at them questioningly.  
  "I do..." Odin sighs again and stands his fingers trailing on his golden thrown before he clasps them behind his back.  
  "Do you wish for Loki's punishment to become that much worse because of this?" He watches her quietly as she glares at him.  
  "I do not see why this would condone such a reaction from you. Loki was under my supervision and he was merely showing Kira the stables do to her request!" Odin sighs again and takes a couple of steps forward.  
  "I feared that you would become to soft on him after Kira's appearance into our family, and now I see my fears to be true." Frigga stares in horror at him.  
  "You speak as if I should despise that of which is my child!"  
  "But he is NOT your child!" the three flinch and Kira begins to cling to Frigga. Odin begins again in a much lower toned voice. "The offspring of Laufey and Fárbauti. A Child of the Jotun... And the  _'monster'_  that nearly brought an end to Jötunheimr and Midgard..."Loki looks as though he is seething on the inside.  
  "Shut your mouth you half wit." everyone blinks in surprise and looks to Kira who is now standing tall as she can be in front of Frigga and Odin. "You don't know a thing about Nii-chan." Her voice is a chillingly low tone as she stares up into Odin's eye. "He may be different from everyone else. He may have tried to rule Midgard. He may have tried to destroy Jötunheimr... But you know not of who he is and why he acted as such."  
  "Kira!"Frigga warns quietly and Kira puts a hand up to silence her. The fires around the room start to dim as they glow a light bluish color.  
  "Nii-chan is a kind hearted man that has been un-rightfully punished, and put down, his entire life. You stand there on your  _'oh so high'_ pedestal looking down upon all who you think are bellow you. Pushing them into the deepest depths of your shadow while bringing those you so claim to  _'love'_ into a bright light. You just keep creating more and more shadows until you are standing there in your own private light looking down upon all the  _'worms'_ in them." She takes a step forward the same bluish flame swishes about her ankles her eyes burning with the same light. Odin appalledly steps back as she advances on him the flame swimming around her.  
  As the flames swim about her she begins to grow taller and her drapes change so that she is now wearing green silken cloth that moves about her figure. Everyone stares at her in surprised wonder. She now looks to be about eighteen or so and her hair is tied back with a silver ribbon into a pony tail that reaches the rim of her skirt.  
  "Kira..."Loki whispers as he steps up to her with wide eyes. "When..." he is at a loss for words and she turns to look at him with a soft smile.  
  "I learned all about magic from the books you taught me to read Nii-chan~" he blinks in surprise.  
  "But to have gotten to this level would have taken centuries!" she giggles softly and hugs him.  
  "Nii-chan is a centuries old source of which I learned from as I listened to you talk." Frigga stares at them as Loki chuckles and hugs Kira closely.  
  "I would have never realized that you were that intelligent." he says with pride.  
  "And yet how am I not surprised that it is Loki's words that have brought about such a corrupt change in my latest adopted child." Odin's words are harsh and Kira spins, flicking her hand lightly. A bluish glowing thread manifests itself before forcibly sewing Odin's mouth shut.  
  "Until you have learned to appropriately  treat your family and speak truths with kindness. I strip thee of your power." His staff flies into her hand "and your status. In the name of your father." his armor starts stripping like Thor's did when he had cast him out. "And his father before." Odin stumbles back in true fear. "For the cruelty you have seen befit to bring against your loved ones. I now chain thee down. Until such time as you have seen the wrong in your actions and cruelty in your words." Chains of gold wrap themselves around him and he then vanishes in a flash of blue. Frigga steps forward in terror and then looks to Kira.  
  "Wh-where did you send him?" Kira gives a devilish smirk.  
  "Until his sentence is fulfilled, you shan't find him mommy dearest." Her words trail off and she collapses into Loki's worried arms.  
  "Kira! Love, please wake up?" He hurriedly picks her up and looks to Frigga who looks back at him with the same fearful worry. Guards then come in and Loki leaves with Kira hurriedly walking to the healers, leaving Frigga to speak with the guards.  
 **** _> ;3 CHAPTER END C:<_


	8. Finding Game

****_> ;3 CHAPTER START C:<_  
  
  Loki worriedly waits as he watches the healers look over Kira.  
  "What happened?" He asks the closest healer who looks at him sympathetic of his worry and looks back at the floating golden sand above Kira's sleeping form. There are streams of green sand sliding around the area of her heart and head.  
  "As best as we can see, her abilities are awakening... My lord... Is it really true that this young one is the one known as Kira?" She looks confusedly at Loki who sighs and rubs his face lightly with his hand.  
  "To be honest... I am no longer sure..." He swallows and looks back at the sad before looking away and walking out of the room. "But I'm going to find answers." He walks to the throne room and finds Frigga sitting on the steps looking down at an old necklace. She looks up when she hears footsteps and smiles brokenly at Loki. She then looks back down at the necklace and he sits down quietly next to her glancing at the necklace briefly before looking away. "Was that a gift from him?" He asks softly and she nods.  
  "When we were young and foolish he gifted it to me telling me that as long as this necklace was around my neck he would come for me and take me away... As the years passed  we grew more apart and it was me taking care of him more and more often... But even though he grew more distant, you must know, I always loved him, and trusted his decisions  no matter how skeptical I was of his plans." Her voice cracks and Loki hesitantly slides his arm around her shoulders in comfort.  
  "We must have faith that we will find him again..." His voice is soft and Frigga nods lightly before one of the healers runs into the room.  
  "L-lady Kira is gone!" She stutters out and Loki is on his feet in an instant.  
  "How?!"  
  "She just suddenly awoke after you left and then this greenish light wound around her form and she was gone! Oh my Lord I am so sorry I could do nothing to stop her!" She blubbered and Loki sighed growling at himself lightly.  
  "Enough, I want all of our guards and able hands with defensive abilities to go out and find her and The Allfather." Loki growls to himself lightly and began to stride from the hall. "I myself, shall go to Heimdall and ask for his sightings." Frigga watches him sadly and looks down at the necklace before putting it back onto her neck.  
  "Your family needs you Odin..." The doors to the hall close loudly.

**> :3 Skipping the mounting and ride there C:<**

  Heimdall is standing on the rainbow bridge and staring out to the stars when Loki comes up to him easily sliding off his horse and walking the last couple of feet silently to Heimdall's side.  
  "She is scared, my lord." Heimdall's voice is deep and knowing as he continues to stare. His eyes are a glowing spectrum of the universe and Loki sighs sadly.  
  "I thought as much... Oh Heimdall, Watcher of the rainbow bridge and Asgard... Can you tell me to where she's gone?" His voice is for once earnestly pleading with the watcher and Heimdall turns to him.  
  "I warn you, my lord. She may not want to see you when you arrive." Loki hisses.  
  "Yes I already knew that Heimdall! Now please, tell me where I may find her!" Heimdall looks back out to the stars.  
  "She is in the place where your hate spurs from, and from where everything began." Loki frowns and knits his eyebrows together lightly.  
 "The place of which my hate spurs from and where it all began? Earth?" Heimdall glances at him and Loki swallows. "No... She couldn't have gone there! Of all the places she would hide? There?" Loki spins on his heels and mounts his horse gracefully before riding back to the golden city of Asgard. "Of all the places! Why there?!" He shouts distraughtly.

**> :3 Sking the ride back and the dismount C:<**

  As soon as Loki steps back into the palace Frigga runs up to him with Thor and the Warriors three on her heels.  
  "What did he say?" Frigga asked worriedly and Loki snarled.  
  "Of all the places she could have gone why did it have to be there!" He continues his up-heaved stride past them towards his own room to get ready for his journey. "The one place I hate more than Thor's precious Midgard!" They stop in their tracks and stare at Loki's retreating form in surprise.  
  "He can't mean..." Sif says softly and Thor interrupts.  
  "I believe so."Thor states  
  "But of all places?" Sif asks.  
  "I am wondering the same..."  
  "Well I don't know about the rest of you but I'm going with him." Fandral pipes up as he strides to his own holding to gather his things for the journey and the others except for Frigga nod quickly and depart for their own places to do the same. Leaving Frigga to stand and wring her hands lightly before going to one of her luscious gardens for comfort.

  ** _> ;3 Chapter End C:<_**


	9. Jötunheimr

**_> ;3 CHAPTER START C:<_**  
  
  Loki mounted his horse and looked to Frigga who stood on a balcony to watch their departure. He was clad in his green and gold armor that held the least weight for quick travel. Unlike the others who had thickly furred cloaks, for warmth in Jötunheimr's deathly cold land, he had a thin, lightweight cloak on that would only serve to mask his movement with its white color.  
  Thor cleared his throat uneasily to gain Loki's attention.  
  "Are you sure she is there? Of all places she would go to?" Thor's voice is low and his eyes show wariness.   
  "What? Are you afraid that our last visit was not forgotten?" Loki chuckled as Thor winced softly.  
  "That among other things." He confessed with a grimace.  
  "Worry not Thor, you were but a child looking for revenge and war then. Now, you are a man who has spent years repenting for his actions." Loki lightly rests his hand on Thor's shoulder in encouragement. "However, they might not be as forgiving to me who tried to annihilate their world and killed their king." Thor turned pale at the thought.  
  "Are you sure we have to go to Jötunhiemr?"  Loki laughs at Thor's dread  
  "Fear not Thor, I'm sure we will be able to convince Kira to come back with us and leave before the Jötuns should notice."  
  "I do not share your confidence in this endeavor, brother" Thor responded lightly and Loki brushed him off.  
  "Enough with this ideal chatter. We have but hours before temperatures plummet further in their lands!" Loki spurred his horse forward and they set off down the rainbow bridge to the Bifröst where Heimdal stood watch.

  It took them a half hour or so to get to the end of the bridge and to dismount from their horses. Loki strides up to Heimdal and nods in respect to him.  
  "We seek passage to Jötunhiemr." Loki states and Heimdal bows.  
  "Then to Jötunhiemr you will go, my lord." Heimdal responds and leads the group into the Bifröst. He slides his sword into its niche and opens the Bifröst for them. "I will await for your call, my lord." Loki turns to him and gives him a soft smile.  
  "Thank you, Heimdal." The group then steps into the Bifröst and are whisked away to Jötunhiemr.

  Looking around at the landscaping of Jötunhiemr they see the destroyed ruins and the piled up snow and ice.  
  "Well... this looks worse than how we left it last time..." Fandral pipes up and the others nod as they continue to stare around.  
  "We shouldn't dawdle." Loki say softly and begins to trek onwards at a brisk pace making the others follow him.

  A storm started blowing and began chilling the group to the bone, but they continued to trudge on.  
  "U-um n-not to be r-rude or anything b-but h-how w-will we f-find h-her i-in th-this?" Fandral chattered coldly and Loki looked back to him.  
  "I can feel her magic..." he looks to the snow blown mountains ahead of them. "Like a distant voice that is calling for me..." the others swallow and pause before nodding.  
  "Then we will follow this distant voice of yours, my brother." Thor says determinedly. They continue onwards with ice weighing down their cloaks and wind chilling them to the bone.

  Just as the sun begins to sink and nears the horizon they come upon a cave that Loki walks them into. The walls are a thick ice layer over old stone and large icicles hang from the ceiling. Their breath comes out in clouds and they lower their hoods before looking around. The soft sound of someone humming reaches their ears. They follow the sound until they get to a large room with pillars of ice holding up the roof and a thrown there at the far end facing the room. Loki stares in alarm as Thor and the others glare uneasily at the man sitting in the thrown.  
  "N-no... I killed u..." Loki says in horror and takes a step back.  
  "Some people just can't stay dead.~" his dark laugh resonates around the room and makes the light seem to dim as the icicles on the ceiling rattle lightly. "But I do owe you for your trickery, son~" Laufey smiles grotesquely at Loki. Kira comes around from behind the throne and stands on Laufey's right hand side.  
  "Kira, what are you doing here?" Thor asks and steps forward.  
  "I'm learning." Her voice is soft and barely heard yet it rings through their ears like a blood curdling scream. Laufey laughs more at them and snaps his fingers.  
  "You poor things. Not only did this beauty come to me of her own accord but she also brought me a little present." Laufey's guards drag over an old mans body and drop it roughly at his feet. "Your precious AlFather is mine now."  
  ** _> ;3 Chapter End C:<_**


	10. Stolen Beauty

**_> ;3 CHAPTER START C:<  
  
  _**Kira stood quietly before them and Laufey cackles loudly.  
  "Did you really think that such a precious jewel would just so happen to drop into your hands? You never even wondered why you felt so attached to her did you?" Laufey continues to laugh and places a hand on Kira's shoulder. Slowly her skin starts to turn blue and the raised designs of a Jötun show. Kira now has her eyes to the ground as the color and designs continue to spread until they cover her entirely. Loki takes a step back.  
  "No... no..." His voice is a cracked whisper and betrayal shines in his eyes. Laufey chuckles more and releases Kira's shoulder letting her skin return to peach.  
  "Oh don't look so betrayed boy, she was only your sister by blood to begin with." Laufey laughs more sinisterly and Loki's eyes widen and he trips over his own feet, stumbling back onto his rump. Kira takes a worried step forward and reaches out a hand in worry but Loki snarls at her.  
  "Stay away from me!" Loki's words cut deeply in Kira's heart and she takes back her step as she retracts her hand to her chest.  
  "I-I'm sorry..." Kira mumbles and Loki continues to glare at her and Laufey.  
  "I should have known better from the start..." Loki growls out hurtfully and stands back up raising his head. "Unfortunately, this gift wasn't hers to give so we'll be taking it back now." His voice is icey and his gaze is like staring into a knife point. Thor readies his hammer and Loki steps forward, moving a bit of magic behind his back. The Jötuns that had brought in Odin now create icey swords over their hands and glare at the Asgardians. Laufey leans back and smirks darkly.  
  "By all means, try." Laufey chuckles and Kira's eyes widen as she realizes something and steps forward only to have another guard hold her back and cover her mouth. Her now red eyes plead for Loki to take his friends and leave. He seems to ignore her as he continues to walk forward to the AlFather with the others of his group following behind him. More Jötuns step in to block their way out and Loki takes a step more to put him a few feet away from Odin before the Jötuns run forward and the fight begins. Thor smashes several into walls and Loki takes out his daggers and begins to fight off the two that come at him. Sif screams out in pain as one of the Jötuns burns her shoulder with his hand and Hogun manages to beat it off of her but more come and the battle continues to get worse. Loki suddenly finds himself face to face with Laufey and he strikes out at him but gains a jagged cut on his cheek in return. For every swipe Loki takes towards Laufey he only manages to gain a new cut and nothing on Laufey who chuckles and knocks Loki against the wall he'd cornered him to. Loki grits his teeth in pain and he glares up at Laufey as he stands again. Laufey smiles and his ice dagger manifests itself in his hand.  
  Suddenly, times seems to slow and minutes seem to stretch into hours. Long golden hair appear into Loki's sight between himself and Laufey as a pair of blue orbs stare into his. Laufey and Loki's eyes widen but it's already to late and she gasps out in light pain. Laufey retracts his dagger as he steps back and all of the fighting in the cave has stopped. Loki catches her small body as her legs collapse and he kneels down to carefully cradle her. He painfully tries to reject the warm liquid that is sliding over his hand from her back and tears come to his eyes.  
  "Wh-Why?" He sobs lightly and she smiles at him weakly raising a hand to wipe away his tears.  
  "B-Because, you are my m-my N-Nii-chan." Kira continues to smile up at him even though a small stream of blood begins to leak from the corner of her mouth and down her chin. Loki gently takes her small hand on his cheek into his own.  
 "Y-you are g-going to be alright..." Loki is pleading the words more to himself then to her and she giggles softly even though it seems to hurt.  
  "I-I thought y-you w-wouldn't l-lie t-to m-me..." Her words are quiet and they seem to slip away as her eyes close and her hand slips from his. A small smile still remains on her face and Loki stares in terror at it.   
  "P-please, n-no..." He takes her delicate shoulder in his hand and shakes her lightly. "K-Kira? P-Please y-you h-have t-to k-keep y-your e-eyes o-open! P-Please!" Loki sobs as his head bends down and rests on her chest in defeat. His voice carrying pain and desperation. "please... y-you can't l-leave m-me n-now..." Laufey stands back and watches the display quietly until Loki finally raises his head and wipes the blood from Kira's face. His skin starts to turn blue and his eyes red as he starts to show his Jötun form. His eyes then look to Laufey with a deadly glare. "You..." Loki carefully lays Kira down and stands to glare at Laufey who steps back. "I will make you pay. For everything." Loki growls and his magic starts to shake the very mountain itself.  
  "Loki..." Thor's voice is somewhere between warning and fear as he watches the icicles above them.  
  "I will make him pay." Loki ignores Thor's warning and manifests a huge amount of his magic into his hand. "I'll obliterate him so that he may NEVER come back again." Loki raises his hand but someone else grabs his arm to stop him.  
  "A father who has struck down his favored child knows more pain than anyone else and to live with that knowledge is more painful than being destroyed. Come Loki, and let us take your sister and ourselves home where we belong..." Odin's voice is raspy and he releases Loki's hand just as he lets the magic dissipate and his skin return to it's usual pale color. The Jötuns part and leave a path for the asgardians to walk through with Loki walking slower behind them carrying the now limp body of Kira in his arms. Laufey stands watching them and Loki glances back at him with a glare that could melt steel and curdle milk.  
  "I hope you will rue the day that our paths will meet again." Loki threatens lowly and Thor carefully pulls him back to their group walking with him until they get the the site where Heimdal opens the Bifrost and returns them home.  
 **** _> ;3 Chapter End C:<_


End file.
